


Screaming My Name

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Frank Castle, Angry Sex, Angst, Dom Frank Castle, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Insults, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: Reader steals one of Frank’s kills again and it’s the last straw.





	Screaming My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A lot of swearing, angry hate smut, dominant Frank
> 
> Written from the prompt: ‘I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name’ from @wxntersoldiers ‘s 4k Writing Challenge
> 
>  
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

 

You’re lining up the shot, perched on the roof, humming that comforting tune you always do when you’re on a job.

The son of a bitch you were tailing was just casually chatting up some jogger in the park, using his best lines and she was lapping it up; not because he was attractive, but because he wore his wealth in an obvious sort of way. You wished she’d just move on because you didn’t want any collateral trauma. You never killed by proxy, just the target. Never the innocent.

_Just fucking move already!_

You were getting agitated now. You’d calculated this shot perfectly at the exact time when he should’ve just been strolling by himself. You didn’t know if you’d get another chance like this for a good while. His schedule was all over the place and it’d taken weeks just to accumulate his comings and goings.

Eventually the girl gives him her number and continues her jog and you wait twenty agonising seconds before mentally checking the wind speed and the distance before squeezing the trigger.

You watch through the eyepiece as your target drops to the floor, the aim true.

Gotcha.

No one was around to see it, jogger girl was already around the corner and nobody was coming his way currently. You’d be long gone before he’d be found.

You quickly start dismantling your sniper rifle and packing it away into your camping rucksack before taking a flying leap over to the next roof and the next before going for the fire escape.

Never go down the obvious way. Cops don’t often look at the camera several buildings over when they’ve already got an idea of trajectory. People get so blindsided in their investigations sometimes.

That’s why you’d never got caught, why you were never seen. You were the last person people expected to seek revenge and so they never  _looked_ for someone like you.

Feeling good about yourself, you turn to look behind you for one second to assess your surroundings and then look back, only to barrel into a broad chest of hulking muscle.

“What the fuck?!” you blurt out, stumbling backwards before pulling out a combat knife and getting ready.

“Put that down,” comes the barking order.

“Frank?”

Frank Castle was towering over you, his tactical vest emblazoned with the Punisher skull. He’d come on business, that was for sure.

“Put. It. Down,” he growls and he’s pissed, more pissed than you remember seeing him lately though you don’t know why.

“What’s going on?”

“You stole my kill. He worked for Rawlins. Ya fuckin’ robbed me of it.”

“Fuck you, that was  _my_  kill,” you retort back, standing your ground.

You and Frank had nearly come to blows a couple of times over the past few months, encroaching on each other’s territory. Your kill lists sometimes overlapped but you could usually sort it out through amicable discussion but this was a new discovery, a new target and you’d not given it a second thought before chasing after it.

“He was my in to findin’ out the top a’ the fuckin’ chain!” Frank roars, getting completely in your face.

“And he was one of the ones who signed off on Eric’s murder,” you counter. “I wasn’t going to wait around.”

“Girl, I fuckin’ swear….” Frank grits his jaw, trying desperately not to lash out. “Ya set me back three months.”

“Look, I didn’t know, okay?” you throw your arms out. “I didn’t realise I was supposed to consult my overlord, Frank Castle before I do anything.”

Frank snapped, grabbing you by your utility gear and slamming you against the door to the roof. He keeps raising his fist and dropping it, his pupils blown wide and his breathing ragged.

“Go on, do it,” you’re past the point of caring. “What does it matter anyway?”

“You’re comin’ with me,” Frank drags you down the apartment block, into the disused subway system and back to one of his hideouts.

You just comply at this point. You’ve already wasted precious time in this little interaction and you can’t reach your own safehouse before the police start canvassing the area. Like it or not, you were going with Frank.

Once inside, Frank shoves you to fall down on the bunk in the corner where he looms over you.

“I told you to stay outta my fuckin’ way, girl,” he folds his arms.

“And I told  _you_  I wasn’t going to stop,” you glare at him. “Why should  _you_  be the only one who can get revenge? Selfish prick.”

He looks like he wants to say something but he really can’t. You’ve got him in a bind. Unfortunately now he’s just doubly pissed and has no outlet whatsoever.

“I wish I’d never fuckin’ met ya,” he snarls, slamming the wall next to him. “Just bad bad trouble.”

“And you’re just a peach, huh? You’re like this murderous fucking angel hovering over my shoulder telling me to quit all the time.”

“So quit.”

“Make me, blockhead,” you stand up, fists bared. “I may not be a marine but I know a thing or two about fighting.”

“So fight me,” Frank glares. “You hit me though n’ I got full licence to hit you back.”

You get so close to him that your chests are touching and you stare into his rage filled face, daring him to make the first move. You wouldn’t give in. You  _couldn’t_ give in. This asshole didn’t need the satisfaction of making you lose it.

“I don’t need to fight you. I got my kill. That’s all I care about so let me continue. I only have two left.”

“And if they’re the same as mine?”

“May the best woman win,” you shrug.

His lip curls and you know you’re seconds away from tipping him over the edge. Part of your self destructive urge is compelling you to give him that final push, just to see him truly explode. It’s like all you ever craved these days was extreme emotion because it was at least a change from the constant numbness you felt.

“You ain’t gettin’ my kills, girl.”

“Aren’t I?” you challenge. “I think I just did.”

Then the dam finally broke and he lunged at you but you were expecting it and ducked out, sending him crashing onto the bunk before you rounded on him. You jumped on top of him, smacking him in the face before leaping back as he made a swipe at you.

“Slow. Slow and stocky,” you shake your head.

That’s where you made your mistake. Frank was more agile than you thought because he bolted upright and grabbed you by the back of your hair, the other hand around your neck as he pinned you against the wall, his eyes gleaming, all in less than a split second.

“Back atcha,” he growls.

You wanted to say something clever but something akin to a strangled moan comes out instead. You’re not sure why. Even Frank looks surprised. His eyes widen in confusion before he lets go of your neck and his hand hovers instead further down onto your waist where he squeezes roughly.

You’re both breathing hard, tension wrought to the extreme as you’re staring at each other, not really knowing what’s going on. You’ve not had any feelings like this for a long time….a feeling of excitement, trepidation, like you’re just….waiting for something to happen.

Frank’s leaning in towards you, eyes searching yours for any sign you’re going to suddenly attack him. Instead, you softly place your hands on his chest and then all hell breaks loose.

That was all the permission that was needed as you both met in a messy and brutal kiss, his hand still wound into your braid. He tracked down your throat, leaving bruises in his wake with the sheer ferocity of it. Again that stuttered moan escaped but it was more assured this time. You knew exactly why you were making it.

“I fuckin’ hate you,” Frank snarls, one hand mauling at your breasts.

“I hate you too, you fucking bastard,” you spit back, tearing at his tactical gear to get it off.

“No good, smartass bitch,” he yanks your compression top clean away, pawing at the flesh underneath.

“Stupid dumb fuck meathead,” you pull his belt free, breathing heavily in between kisses.

“Pain in my fuckin’ ass,” he shoves your trousers to the floor and you kick away your boots.

“Bane of my existence,” you force his jeans off.

“Get on that bed now so I can fuck you,” he rasps, kicking his shoes away.

“No.”

“Wrong answer.”

He bodily picks you up, slamming you onto the bunk and crawling on top of you, pinning your wrists above your head.

“Fuck you,” you hiss.

“That’s the plan, darlin’,” he chuckles before shredding your underwear and forcing his knees  in between your thighs so he can settle there.

“’S'matta huh? Lost ya fight?” he challenges, noting you’re not squirming against him any more.

You manage to knee him in the side, wrapping your legs around his torso and flipping him over but your wrists stay firmly in his grip. Frank was too strong for you to break out of it with brute strength.

“Try it, girl. Try me n’ I won’t hold back,” he threatens.

“Who says I  _want_  you to hold back?” you say bluntly. “This is the most I’ve felt since…”

“Me too,” he nods. “God I hate ya but I wanna…I wanna be inside ya so badly. I wanna hurt ya just to hear ya screaming my name, you know?”

“I don’t get it either, Frank. Just fuck me. We’ll figure it out afterwards.”

Then your world whips around as you’ll pulled back under him and he’s all teeth and tongue and bruising fingers. Marks are left in his wake across your skin as he claims it for his own and when he sharply bites at your raised nipple, you give him his wish.

“Fuck, Frank!”

“God I need to hear more a’ that,” he growls.

With all of your clothing discarded, he grabs your thigh harshly, pinning it whilst he presses your legs apart. Experimentally, one of his fingers runs down your folds, feeling  _exactly_  how much you needed this.

“Dirty girl, aintcha?” he chuckles. “Like pain, huh?”

“For god’s sake, you prick, I-”

But he clamps a hand over your mouth, his other still gripping your leg as he slicks his cock against you in an agonisingly slow way that’s going to make you more violent than you already are.

“Call for me, girl. Say my name n’ I’ll give ya what ya want.”

“Frank,” you rasp immediately.

“Nuh uh,” he smirks crookedly. “Actually, tell me the next kill is mine n’ I’ll give ya what ya need.”

“You fucking cunt,” you snarl, until his hand shushes you again.

“Not very ladylike,” he tuts. “Try again.”

“No, fuck you!”

“Guess you don’t wanna play, huh? I’ll just leave you like this then, shall I?”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Try again, sweetheart.”

“Fineeeeee, next kill is yours,” you whine, half in frustration and half in want.

“Good.”

He drives himself up to the hilt, making your back arch and your hands scrabble at the bed covers. He wasted no time setting a feral pace, both of you biting and scratching at the other, using the pain to egg each other on. Your own hips were moving to meet his, making his thrusts deeper. The kisses were sloppy, full of stilted moans and half uttered curse words.

Then he pulls out and you sit up, tackling him where he wrestles you, putting his weight into it so you end up flat on your stomach.

“Nice try.”

He grabs both of your wrists and crosses them behind your back, yanking them to make you fall into a bent over position before his cock finds home again. He gets bored of keeping your arms contained though and sets them free, choosing instead to deliver a hard smack across your ass that makes you gasp.

“I’m gonna keep goin’ til you scream my name loud enough,” he warns you.

Smack!

Your hands are twisting in the bedsheets as you say all sorts of spiteful things to him.

Smack!

You manage about thirty before you’re crying out, the stinging morphing into pleasure as you babble his name over and over again. Then his fingers start moving around your body as he braces his other hand on the bunk headboard, delving in between your legs and tracing circles there with a much more gentle touch then you expect.

The combination of rough fucking and gentle playing is driving you crazy.

“Fuck, let me cum, Frank.”

“You don’t deserve it,” he says bluntly. “You were shitty to me.”

“Fuck you, you threw me against a wall,” you spit.

His hand comes away from the headboard to knot into your hair, yanking you backwards so you’re both vertical and your head is pulled against his shoulder.

“Now I’m doin’ far worse n’ you’re lovin’ it. You really wanna cum so bad? Tell me ya love it.”

“I hate you. I hate you so fucking much, Castle,” you growl in rage, the feeling of your orgasm still hovering just out of reach.

“Didn’t quite get that, darlin’. Speak up.”

“I…I love it.”

“Atta girl.”

True to his word, he applies more pressure, his pace picks up and as you cum, he holds you tightly to him so you don’t fall as you twitch and half scream in his arms.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, you’re loud,” he chuckles. “I dig it. Now, turn over.”

You manage, in your daze, to fall ungracefully onto your back and he leans over you seating himself  in you again before resuming that brutal pace.

You decide to give him a taste of his own medicine by biting harshly at his collarbone and you feel the physical twitch of his cock inside you as he grunts his approval. You leave him with bruises of his own to keep, even grabbing the short hair on his head to pull him to you in a messy kiss.

Frank Castle was utterly dominating you at this point and you couldn’t let him win. You couldn’t let him take any more liberties with you than he already was.

You manage to wrestle your way on top of him before starting your own harsh pace of riding him.

“Shit, girl, you go ahead,” he groans, letting his hands travel up your torso to maul at your breasts.

His eyes roll a little back as he savours the sensation of you fucking him and you can feel his muscles tensing beneath you.

You go even harder and his hands grip your thighs leaving fingermarks as he squeezes them, moaning openly now with plenty of colourful swearwords after each breath.

“Fuck, you’re gonna…shit, I can’t….”

He holds your thighs completely still, pressing as far into you as he can go as he cums hard, shaking slightly as he spills into you.

“Ah shit,” he breathes. “God I got no self control. I’m sorry. That was…fuck. Fuck that was amazin’.”

“It’s alright,” you shrug, moving off him.

It’d mean you raiding a pharmacists but the little victory of making Frank lose his composure was worth the inconvenience. He hadn’t completely had mastery over the situation and that was a win in your book.

“Hey, where ya goin’?” he asks as you make to pick up the remnants of your clothing, moving away from the bunk.

“Oh I thought…”

“You thought I really hated ya?” he quirks up an eyebrow. “Naww, girl. I was just pissed.”

He moves over to the side of the bunk, leaving space for you and you lay down next to him, very unsure about this turn of events. You did genuinely think he disliked you.

“I think ya strong, I think ya brave and I like the snark,” he says, looking at the ceiling. “I just hate that we cross paths like this. Ain’t right. Revenge shouldn’t be a competitive sport.”

“So what then?” you face him.

“Instead of being my enemy, be my team,” he meets your gaze. “Let’s take ‘em out together. Your sniping skills, my recon and close combat.”

“And my devastatingly good looks,” you add.

“Shit, you want another spankin’?” he smirks at you. “Whaddya say, huh? How about we be on the same team for once?”

“You know, normally I’d tell you to go fuck yourself but this, what we did just now, was a pretty compelling argument. Alright, let’s do this together.”

“Hey, you can still tell me to go fuck myself if you want,” he shrugs. “If that sweetens it.”

“Even better.”

There’s a hesitant moment where you’re both just lying there, naked next to each other until Frank breaks the awkwardness and pulls you to lie on his chest.

Maybe he wasn’t such a ball of rage after all. Maybe he was just secretly a big soft teddy bear of a man and you’d never seen it until now.

Admittedly you’d only ever come across him when you were at loggerheads but he’d never given any indication he was much of a cuddler.

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Startin’ already, huh? Boy are we gonna be great team,” he chuckles.


End file.
